THE SECRET FAIRYTALE OF THE IMAGINARY TEENAGER
by BlackStreak1
Summary: What if the Secret Life Teenagers were all characters in a FAIRYTALE who would be the hero, who would be the princess, and who would be the villain. This story will answer all those questions.
1. Cast & Characters

I own nothing all characters are property of Brenda Hampton and ABCFAMILY, only the story and plot of this story belong to me.

_**THE SECRET FAIRY TALE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER**_

**THE CAST**

Prince Richard of Boykewich (Undewood) – Ricky Underwood

Princess Amelia of Jeurgany – Amy Jeurgens

Young Benjamin of Heart-star Inn (Prince of Boykewich) – Benjamin Boykeich

Princess Adrian of Lee– Adrian Lee

Sir Jack of Pappas – Jack Pappas

Fairy Princess Grace – Grace Bowman

Alshlyn of the Forest – Ashley Jeurgens

Grant the Hunter – Grant Harrison

Boykewich Jester Tom – Tom Bowman

Lady in Waiting – Madison Prescott

Lady in Waiting – Lauren Fields

King Reuben of Lee – Reuben Gomez

Queen Cynthia of Lee – Cindy Lee- Gomez

Queen Anne of Jeurgany – Anne Jeurgens

King George of Jeurgany – George Jeurgans

King Leonidas of Boykewich – Leo Boykewich

Queen Sarah – Sarah Boykewich

Queen Camille of the Elves - Camille

Molina the Wise – Robert Molina

Allison of the Forge – Allice Valko

Henry of Thorn Farm – Henry Alvarez

Lady Zoe of Underwood – Zoe

King Bob of Underwood – Bob Underwood

Madam Betty of Heart Star Inn – Betty

Miss Bunny The-Midwife – Bunny

Bob the Dog – Bob

Maximillion the Dog - Moose the Dog

Prince Robert of Jeurgany – Robbie Jeurgans

Queen Cathleen of the Faeries – Kathleen Bowman


	2. Chapter 1 In a Land Far, Far, Away

I own nothing all characters are property of Brenda Hampton and ABCFAMILY, only the story and plot of this story belong to me.

**IN A LAND FAR, FAR AWAY**

This story takes place in a land far, far away in the land GRANT. The story revolves around a prophecy that the kingdoms of Grant will one day be reunited, by the Prince of Boykewich, who will claim the Sword of Destiny from its hiding place and defeat the dark kingdom of Underwood. However years ago the Dark King of Underwood using his dark magic broke the Wall of Prophecy, and sent the story of how to unite the kingdoms to the four corners of the realm. In his stead he also poisoned the beautiful Queen Sarah of Boykewich who was pregnant with her first born son. This angered the King of Boykewich, who was told that in order for one to live the other must die. Being saddened by grief the great King Leonidas could not decide who should be sacrificed, his innocent son new to the world or his lovely wife whom he could not bare to lose. So, in her last breath the Queen begged the Midwife Bunny to save the life of her son and sacrifice hers instead. Grief stricken the Midwife agreed and using all her medical knowledge cut the young infant from the womb of the queen. After the birth of the child the midwife noticed the child's kindness and nobility within his eyes. As a birthmark the midwife noticed he was marked with a star over his heart. However, unbeknown to the mid-wife, the Dark King had placed a spy within the nursemaids, and in the night she switched the young newborn prince with his own bastard son. During the confusion over the loss of the queen Miss Bunny knew nothing of the switch and was shocked to see that the child she had delivered had aged and changed so much in such a short time. To explain this strange event she sought counsel with Michael Fields the Kings advisor who believed that the young prince must have suffered side effects from the poison given to the queen, and her death given that he had loss all the features that Midwife Bunny had noticed on the child when he was born even his birthmark was gone.

During these events however the young prince was taken by the spy and delivered into the hands of Nora, King Bob's mistress. Nora was ordered by the Dark King to kill the child by throwing it over a cliff to ensure it would never be found, and no one would know of its existence. But, although Mistress Nora feared the Dark King she did not wish to bring harm to such an innocent child, especially one that had such a kind heart and face as the one she held in her arms. Unlike her own child whom she had nursed for a year this child was kind and pleasant, not spoiled, arrogant, and fussy like her own. The young babes eyes even held a kindness within them the likes of which she had never seen, save for the eyes she saw on the King and Queen of Boykewich. So she made up her mind that although she could not bring such harm to an innocent, so she pretended to throw the child over a cliff, all the while she tied a rope around the child's bundle and slowly lowered him to the ground. She wished to collect him later and hopefully raise him as her own if the Dark King could be tricked. However, she was unable to return for the child since the Dark King forced her to drink a potion keeping her in a foolish state. This way the Mistress could never reveal her secret to anyone, especially King Leoniadas of Boykewich. He would allow the King to raise his son and when it came time for the prophecy to be fulfilled, and the kingdoms united he would take all the kingdoms for his own through his son.

Even though the young prince lay without anyone to tend him, he did not fuss for that was his nature, it was then a young winch from a neighboring village stumbled upon the child while walking her dog BOB. Bob sniffed the child within the bundle and immediately began to sniff and lick at the contents for although the child had wet himself, he still smelled sweet. When the young winch Betty saw her dog and the bundle she quickly ran to snatch it away from her dog thinking it was some poor workers lost lunch, she was quite surprised to see a young babe wrapped within. It was then she thought this child a gift from God meant for her to replace the child she had lost in child birth, which broke her own husbands' heart, and caused their divorce. She then took the child home to her inn where she worked and revealed him to her boss. Never before had the inn keeper seen such precious and kind child. It was there that the inn keeper who had no family offered to marry the young buxom winch if she allowed him to raise the child as his own. To this arrangement the young winch agreed and they named the child Benjamin the name that she would have given her own child had he not died. It was in this they saw the child's birthmark and decided to rename the Inn Heart Star as a sign of love for their new happiness.

As time moved on the kingdoms of Grant all continued to prosper but, each kingdom also received a part of the prophecy and all wondered how to unite the four kingdoms and defeat the Dark King Bob, of which was growing more evil. King Bob even began to extend his kingdom by forcing war onto the villages that bordered his lands from other kingdoms. The most worried of all the three kings was king George of Jeurgany whose prophecy announced that his daughter would marry the Prince of Underwood and have a son. This worried him since it was unknown if King Bob even had a child or how the child responded to other, or what it looked like, he prayed it did not take on the responses of its father. He made it up in his mind, that the only way to save his daughter from a cruel fate was to have her married to another. He chose the young Prince Richard or Ricky of Boykewich who although was known as lecherous young man, was also said to be handsome and brave. It was also rumored that even though he was raised by such a kind and noble king the young prince seldom resembled his father's good graces. But, he was a good prince and he came from a noble family so he decided that his daughter should marry him. However, in the kingdom of Lee King Reuben had also made up his mind to have his own daughter married to Prince Ricky. For it was written on his kingdom's part of the prophecy that it would be through the union of Boykewich & Lee an heir would come to unite the kingdoms.

However King Leonidas, did not have knowledge of the two prophecies being held by his two neighboring Kingdoms. On his section of the prophecy it was written that his first born son through his virtue, kindness, and courage would find the Sword of Virtue, and rid the land of darkness. But this worried him for although he loved his son, and he had high hopes for him, Richard was anything but virtuous. Ricky, was handsome strong, and somewhat wise but he had no nobility or honor. No matter how much he tried to instill the lessons of a King into his son Richard never took these lessons to heart. He did his best, there could be no doubt as his advisor Fields told him many times, but there seemed to be o hope that Richard would ever be the king he was or his ancestors. Leonidas sat upon his throne with a heavy heart and an aching head, for the crown which sat upon his head was filled with many worries most of which came from his son. Richard never seemed to understand to be a good king, one must carry themselves with honor, respect, and courage. Ricky was courageous true, but honor and respect were something he just did not seem to possess. For although his kingdom gave him much love, Richard never seemed to really appreciate it. He believed that because he was the Prince, his people should just love him despite his actions. His actions which; embarrassed the king, and disrespected his family's good name. Ricky was known for frequenting gambling halls, entering into inns, and pubs without paying, and it was said that on several occasions he had brought shame to many daughters of the nobles, and farmers. His actions almost caused a rebellion within the Kingdom had not his son's friend Sir Jack of Pappas, who was known throughout the land's for his bravery in battle against the Dark Kingdom of Underwood, had not stepped up and defended his wayward friend.

Jack, King Leonidas thought was a true friend and even braver man. For he himself overcame adversity when his father was killed in front of him on the battlefield while saving his life. Jack who was squire at the time even received a blow to his head which left a scar which he wore proudly and some believed added to his beauty. But, Ricky was the opposite he had hardly any nobility or needs of diplomacy, on many occasions he was known for making long winded speeches which only bored the masses, and if they were not tired they would probably have rioted from his speeches. He just seemed to lack all the characteristics that previous rulers of Boykewich seemed to possess. But, now the King came, upon a new and greater worry for his kingdom. "The Prophecy". For if it was true, and his son would unite the four kingdoms and bring an end to the Darkness, then he would need the Sword of Virtue. But, since Ricky seemed to lack all the talents for which went along with virtue then the land was indeed doomed to parish within the eternal darkness forever. But, he thought perhaps he could save, his kingdom, and the land as well as his son through a marriage. Although he did not want to force the issue of marriage on his son, or his son on a woman, it was known that women can change a man. He knew himself how true that can be for he himself was similar to Ricky, when he was younger. Had it not been for meeting his wife Sarah, on one of his many adventures with Jack's father he probably would still be out journeying the land looking for some damsel to, save. So after taking counsel with his advisor Fields, King Leonidas decided to meet with the other two kings, in hopes of finding a bride that was worthy of his son. Or, a woman that was willing to put up with his son.


	3. Chapter 2 The Princess & The Inkeeper

THE PRINCESS AND THE INNKEEPER

It was a shock to the young Princess as she as told by her father and mother that she would be married to the young, lecherous Prince Richard. Amelia, or Amy as her family and friends called her did not wish to be married to him. She still remembered when she was a child and she first met Richard, at his tenth birthday party. Richard, appeared before her as a tall dark haired boy and although his father seemed kind, and understanding his son was none of those things. Sure when he was ten she did not care how he looked she did not find him interesting, but she did find him appalling. He had no manners, whether they were table manners, or civil manners. He did not bow, or shake hands with her parents or any of the other guests at his party. All he did was snatch the gifts that they had brought him and run away to open them. He did not even thank them for their kindness, he just threw a tantrum if the gits were clothes, or books. Her father the Good King George, brought him a saddle, made of the finest leather, and shiny bridle to use with it when the prince rode. Her Kingdom was famous throughout the land for being the greatest craftsman in the world. They built, furniture, weapons, and architechture, the likes of which even rivaled the elves of the outlands. The saddle itself, was the finest ever made in her kingdom and she was angered that such a gift was not for her. But, her father told her that this gift would ensure a friendship for their kingdom and the land of Boykewich. But, when Ricky received the gift all he did was throw it on the ground and walked away angry, that a horse had not come with the saddle. He even stuck his tongue out at her father and said that her kingdom was too cheap to afford a horse like King Reuben.

Amy was shocked at that statement, for no horse in any land could match the fine horses that were bred within the Kingdom of Lee. For centuries the Riders of Lee were called the greatest horsemen in the world and any who said otherwise had truly never seen them ride. The women of their kingdom, rode as the men, astride the saddle not jointe as the women of their kingdom would do. King Reuben, was said to be the greatest rider in the land, the only one who even mathced his speed at riding was his own daughter Adrian who rode as if she and the horse were one. Amy remembered Adrian she was not like her, she was darker in complexion and had raven black hair which she never wore in a bun as Amy was always told to do. Her mother was the same, each let their hair flow to their back and looked as if they were horses themselves. Beautiful, strong, and walked with an air of superiority that Amy had never seen. Her mother was a strong woman, but she was nothing like Queen Cindy who was known to travel throughout her kingdom and others on peaceful missions to ensure the welfare of her people. Her husband was also known as a brave and just man who spent much time defending his land from invaders, especially the dark kingdom of Underwood. But, he was well known for his just nature when it came to the laws of all lands. Many times kings in other lands and even her own father would seek his counsel in matters of state that needed a moderator. All those who went to King Rueben knew that in him justice could be found.

Amy liked King Reuben, and Queen Cindy, but she for some reason hated their daughter Princess Adrian. She didn't know why, Adrian was different from her somehow. Sure, they were near the same age, and both princesseses from great kingdoms. But, Adrian was braver stronger, and more independent. She remembered back to that party when Ricky ran behind her and put a frog within her new dress that her mother had made by one of the finest taylors in the land. Amy could do nothing but scream and cry as she felt the small creature move through her dress, and against her skin. Adrian however ripped the back of her dress in order to free the creature for she was afraid that Amy might hurt it. Amy, yelled kill it, kill it, when the frog was set free. But, Adrian screamed NO! The frog had done nothing wrong it was just as scared as she was, and it was Ricky who had done them both wrong. Many at the party laughed at Amy for her display, and all marveled at Adrian's wise and kind counsel, which made Amy jealous of her. She left in a pout after that for her dress, was ruined and she was embarrassed in front of almost all nobles in the land. Nothing made her feel better after that, even the apology that was given to her by Ricky after his father heard of his prank.

To that day Amy, hated both Ricky and Adrian for what happened and told her two friends about the incident, Lady Madison of Prescott, and Lady Lauren of Fields. All three young ladies had known one another since they met in finishing school and were nearly joined at the hip since then. Madison was a lady in waiting for Amy, since she and Amy were of the same kingdom, however Lauren stood only as a guest of Amy since she was the daughter of Professor Fields, the wise counselor of Boykewich. Both girls tried to assure Amy that Ricky was rude, and mean to do such a prank, but they were only kids at the time. As for Adrian they both agreed she was right, she did nothing to provoke the incident, and she did help get the frog out. But, Amy who had been an only child until the birth of her younger brother Robert, was spoiled and selfish at times. She was angry that Adrian had ripped her beautiful new dress, and was seen as a hero after the incident while she was only seen as the laughing stock. She always wanted to get even with Adrian for that moment she was embarassed even if it was Ricky who started the whole thing.

But, now things were different for she was being told by her father that she would now be forced to marry Richard, and she almost lost her lunch at the thought of such a notion. Why Father?, was all she could say when King George told her of the arrangement. Because Ames which was his pet name for her. If you don't marry him then you may by some act of fate end up marrying the Prince of Underwood. UNDERWOOD! , she screamed. How on earth would you believe that I would ever marry anyone from that land, much less its' Prince. Because Ames, he began. When the "The Wall of Prophecy" was destroyed I sent my men to gather all the pieces they could find in hopes of deciphering what secrets it held about how to unite the four kingdoms of Grant. Although much of the wall was lost to the other kingdoms who also went in search of the prophecy, our scholars learned that in the time when the prophecy takes place which is close at hand The Land of Jeurgany would fall into the ownership of Underwood. The only way that can happen is if our kingdom is conquered or a marriage. Your mother would rather die than take the King of Underwood for a husband of that you can be sure, and although Robbie is the male heir, he is too young to take the throne and by law he must be at least fourteen to marry. But, you are of the proper marrying age, which means you would be the only key for our kingdom to be taken. But, if you were to be married to a powerful prince of a strong Kingdom like Boykewich then there is no way they could take our kingdom.

But, Father she began, he is an oaf, and an unbelievable lecher. It is no secret in any land that he has spoiled the virtue of almost every farm girl, serving winch, and noble woman in his kingdom. There is even talk, that he may have already fathered a child somewhere in his land, but forced the poor girl's soul to hell by convincing her to take a horrible potion. I don't want to be married to him, can't you find someone else. I am sorry Ames but no. Right now, the prophechy is almost upon us, and Underwood is already arming itself for battle against our kingdom. If we don't do something soon, you and the kingdom could be lost forever. But DADDY, she began to whine, I DON'T WANT TOOOO!, she pouted. Amelia, he said angrily. This is no longer about what you want it is about the well being of our kingdom and its people. They are all that is important right now, and as the princess of this kingdom you have an obligation and a duty to uphold your duties as a princess, and do all that is necessary to ensure its survival and well being.

Even though Amelia realized all that her father said was true, she still could not bring herself to be the woman, and queen he wanted her to be. She couldn't marry Richard, he was the most vial person she had ever met, and although it had been some time since they had met she could not believe that he had changed. So she made up her mind that even though, she could not marry Richard she did not want to marry the Prince of Underwood either so she made preparations to runaway, so she would have to marry no one. She hoped that after the prophecy had ended, and her kingdom was safe she could return, and her father would take her back with open arms. Sure he would be angry that she was lacking in her duty, and responsibility but she was his daughter. Also if worse came to worse she could just pout and give him her pretty girl smile and be taken back in open arms with him. So she began to pack her belongings, taking her much needed treasures, her favorite dresses, and jewelry, she also decided to bring with her the bracelet that, her mother had given her for her thirteenth birthday.

LATER IN THE VILLAGE OF ULSHIRE…

Ben! Ben! Where is that boy, Elizabeth breath as she stepped into the yard of her country inn looking for her son. Benjamin where are you! She continued to yell. I'm over here mother Ben yelled back at her as he came from behind the stable carrying with him an injured hawk whose wing had been broken. Behind him was his favorite companions Alice and Henry who had known Ben since they were children. Benjamin what are you doing with that bird, and why aren't you getting prepared for the bancquet this evening you know it's our busiest night this season. Yes, mother I know he replied and this is a hawk not a bird it's one of the most nobles of all the birds in the air. Well whatever kind of bird it is, it had better not keep you from finishing your chores, she said smiling at her son. I swear ever since your father passed, you seem to think you are the only one who owns this inn, and I'm your servant. Mother, he said with a kind and gentle tone. You know, I don't think that, and I would never leave you to do all the work. I just couldn't leave the poor creature hurt, and defenseless. Some other animal would probably have come, and eaten him. He protested to her. Ben, she said with a frown. You worry to much for others, and too little for yourself. What if that hawk, had a mad disease, and scratched you or pecked at your fingers with that sharp beak. Well then, it would be the risk I would have to take seeing as I was the who approached him. Oh, come on Ms. Betty, said Henry. We all know the animals love your son. He, gets along better with the animals at my farm than I do. Well, that's probably because they know your'e going to sell them, or cook, and eat them one day., replied Alice.

Benjamin, Henry, and Alice were all good friends, they grew up together. Alice was daughgter of the towns blacksmith. He came from a distant land in the east where he was known as a great craftsman of weapons, but he decided to leave his homeland after the death of his wife for a more peaceful life in order to care for his daughter. Alice was a beautiful and caring young girl full of knowledge, and an inquisitive nature. She was kind, sweet, and had a sharp tongue and spirit which could cut a man faster than any sword. She was also gifted at the art of sword making like her father. The art had usually been passed down from father to son for many generations, but seeing as he had no sons, and did not wish for the gift to be lost, her father Shin passed it to her. Alice was quite good at the work, for despite her beauty and small frame she took the work of a blacksmith just as her father did. She could mend any pot, shoe any horse, or make any sword just as well as he could. She was so good at her work she was known by the village as "Alice of the Forge". Her swords were small and light, so light that a child could lift them. But, they were so strong and sharp they could actually cut through marble with one swipe. Her family's forge was the pride of the village, and one of most well known in all the land of Jeurgany.

Hey, I could never kill one of my animals Henry, replied looking at Alice with affection. Henry was the son of the largest farm owner in Ulshire. His father also came from the East with Alices' family to look for a peacefule life. Their farm was one of the richest in the land, and was known for having some of the best fruits, and vegetables to ever grow. Many would ask how was it their farm could grow in such large and delicious produce, even out of season, but they never told anyone. But, Henry revealed the secret to his two best friends. He told them that each plant was grown with a thorn or rose next to it. Many believed that they grew roses for the simple art of making their farm look beautiful, and selling them at the market. But, in actuallity his family had learned that by placing a thorny rose just in bloom by every plant the bees would come to it in order to seek its nectar. Thus the bees would pollenate their crops, much faster, and they would not have to wait for the wind to spread the pollen. This way their farm was always the first to bloom, and this trick earned Henry the name "Henry of Thorn" by his two best friends. Besides, Ms. Betty Henry said in a happy voice nothing bad happens to Ben he is the luckiest man in the village, he's blessed by the stars or in his case star.

Ben, looked at his friend with an annoyed yet comical expression. It was true, Ben had much luck to be the son of a prominent Inn Keeper, and have such a beautiful mother. However he did not think himself lucky after his father's death when he was eleven. But, luck smiled upon him again when the very day his father died "Molina the Mage" or "Molina the Wise" to some returned to their village. Molina the Mage, was a famous, warrior who came from the land of Jeurgany and spent many years in foreign lands, learning politics, ethics, science, medicine, nature, strategy, and even the art of the sword. Molina then took all he had learned and joined with the King Richard of Boykewich to fight agains the evil King Bob of Underwood. However King Richard did not survive the battle, and Molina was captured. No one knew just how he escaped, but they said he journeyed the land and stayed within the outlands of Elves, where he learned to harness the power of nature and was able to hold back the power of time itself. For when he came back to the village of Ulshire he looked just as he had left, of course no one knew exactly how he looked when he left since many who were alive when he left, had either died or were too old to remember.

No one knew why he even returned to the village since many sought his wise counsel, and offered him land, marriage to beautiful women, gold, positions at court, titles, even kingdoms, but he refused it all. He simply returned to Ulshire and took up residence at "The Heart Star Inn" with Young Ben and his mother. While there he immediatelhy took a liking to Ben, and began teaching him all that he knew. At first Betty was against this since she knew little of Molina, and did not want him filling her son's head with thoughts of traveling into the world to see, treasure, and adventure, but she realized Ben had taken a liking to him, and he helped Ben get over the loss of his father. But, she was totally against Ben learning magic. For unknown to others Ben already posessed the ability of movement. Betty realized this when her son was only an infant he was able to bring a teddy bear to him without even using his hands. Betty never told this to anyone including her husband for fear her son would be seen as a witch, or demon, and run out of town or worse. But Molina assured her that he already knew of Ben's talents and he would not divulge the secret to anyone. For he himself had the same gifts, and was forced to leave his home for the very same reason because he was given the gift to read prophecy.

The gift to read prophecy was indeed, a powerful gift for those in the land who could read prophecy were said to be descended from the architects of Grant. It was these architects who built the wall of prophecy, and created each of the four kingdoms. It was said that each of the four royal families had the gift of magic, but over the years the gift had been lost to each family save for the Kingdom of Underwood, who crafted the gift, and became so obsessed with power they turned to use it for darkness to gain power not just over life, but death as well. It was these tactics by the Kings of Underwood that caused the other three kingdoms to outlaw the use of magic save for the mages, who had the gift of prophecy. Molina who was gifted with the ability of prophecy, once saw in a prophetic vision while studying in the Elvin Outlands, that a man who resembled the great King Richard of Boykewich would, challenge the King of Underwood, and defeat him using the powerful "Sword of Virtue".

The only sign he knew of this warriors return was a star placed on the chest of the warrior. That is why when he heard of King Leonidas' son Richard, he immediately returned to Grant in hopes that Richard would be his former King reborn. However he was truly disappointed when he met Richard, and saw that he bore no such mark. Molina was so broken hearted at this, that he resinged himself to return to the outlands, and never return. But, while sitting at a bancquet, he overheard talk from travelers of a great inn called Heart Star which had a boy that could actually talk to animals. When Molina heard of this Heart Star Inn, he immediately returned to his home village, and met Ben. When he first saw Young Ben, he knew that his vision was real, for Ben had the undoubted features of King Richard the man whom he so admired more than fifty years ago. When Ben, revealed his birthmark to him, he immediately took the boy under his arm, and became his tutor. Some would think that he would have told the king, but Molina was not foolish he knew that the King of Underwood had spies everywhere, and had it not been for his lesson's learned in the outlands he might have discovered his whereabouts, if he did not believe his former advesary had not become a broken old mage.


End file.
